Iron Ranma
by Paeot
Summary: The life of a martial artist is fraught with peril, but Ranma's life takes the cake! See what he had to go through to become the Premier Martial Artist of his generation!
1. Saotome Samba

Long before Ranma and his father Genma visited Jusenkyo and met with their cursed fate, many years before Ranma first met Akane, the Saotome males traveled through China seeking strength, honor, and adventure. This is their story.

**Iron Ranma Episode One!**

_**-Saotome Samba-**_

-A small fishing village on the banks of a river in Central China-

"Heya pops, are we gonna eat anytime soon? I'm starvin'!"

"We'll eat when we eat, boy, and not a moment sooner. Now stop whining. You sound like a girl when you do that."

The sun was beginning to slide towards the horizon, the sky already beginning to bronze in anticipation of the night. This small village had no residences for travelers, especially not foreigners. The people that lived there were beginning to wonder if the large man with glasses and his son were up to no good, passing through at this time of day, but they kept to themselves. Most people in this village had learned long ago that most travelers move on if simply left alone.

The young boy was wondering if he'd ever see another bowl of rice again in his life. His father hadn't let him starve yet, but to the boy that meant nothing. His name was Saotome Ranma, and he was only ten years old, but he'd already learned a few important things about his father. First and foremost, was that he was far more likely to think with his own stomach in mind than Ranma's. Second, was that if his father decided it would help advance Ranma's art, his father would do almost anything to him. He still got shivers sometimes when it got dark and he got tangled up in his sleeping bag. It always reminded him of the last 'ultimate technique' the old fool had tried to teach him.

Genma was on a narrower mental track than his son, or the suspicious villagers. His one and only concern was where he could find some poor unwitting sap to give him room and board for the night. And preferably free. The only problem he'd run into so far was the seemingly bred-in distrust of foreigners the workmen of this country seemed to have. Genma rolled his shoulders in disgust and began heading out of town. After seeing not a single receptive face after walking through the entire town Genma resigned himself to one more night in a tent beside the road. And another night of trail rations. Shuddering at the thought, he glanced down at his son and smiled softly at the boy's gawking.

Even though he'd taken Ranma from his mother at such an impressionable age there didn't seem to be any signs of separation anxiety. The boy had adjusted well to life on the road under his father's tutelage. Secret pride of the child's skill in the family art and his survival skills didn't mean he'd let up on his son though. "Stop staring at all the villagers like they were spring hams, boy, they'll not be feeding us tonight." Ranma snapped his head forward and straightened his back. His mouth worked itself into a thin line as he mentally waived goodbye to the tasty thing he'd seen a vendor preparing.

"Pops, why can't we just, ya know, buy some food?"

"Because we have no money, son"

"An why we got no money?"

"Because we're never in a place long enough to earn it, boy"

"An so why don' we just stay inna place long enuf ta..."

Genma shot his son a look that stopped his line of questioning short. It wasn't a look that promised punishment if he continued. Ranma recognized his father's mood and shucked his backpack quicker than an eye blink, ready for what was to come. In all of his training as a young child Ranma had been drilled to respond instinctively to his father's commands so as to avoid injury. The look that Genma had given his son had been one that spoke volumes, telling Ranma that danger was coming and that he should be prepared. "Did you feel it that time, Ranma?"

The feeling Genma was talking about was a martial artist's well honed ability to sense danger coming, the onset of a possible fight. Recently Genma had been training the battle instinct into his son, and so far had garnered only middling success. If Ranma didn't fight real battles he'd never have truly developed senses, but that didn't mean his father was about to throw an untrained child into the thick of an honest conflict. He smirked a little as he saw five villagers swaggering towards him and his son. They were obviously intent on 'meeting' the foreigners and 'explaining' a few things to them. Just because he wouldn't throw his son into the fray didn't mean he'd throw the boy out either.

"I thought I felt a little tinglin' pops, but those guys up there look like they mean ta make us have a bad night. Don' need no senses fer that"

"Don't talk back to your father, boy, just pay attention and don't let yourself get cornered this time, got it?"

"Hey, it ain't gonna be like the fish guy, alright? I already told ya if it hadn't been fer his wife I'da gotten that pig through the noodles an..."

Ranma was once again cut short in the middle of an explanation, and didn't like it one bit. He glared daggers at the apparent leader of the thugs. Unmindful of the young outsider whelp, the tall man thrust his unfortunately prominent chin forward and smirked savagely. It was not a pretty effect.

"So, you think you can just walk through our streets like tourists, treating us like oddities?"

The man spoke in his native tongue, thinking to confuse the idiot foreigners but was unpleasantly shocked when Ranma spoke up from his father's side. In the man's native language no less.

"Hey, guy. We just moving from place to place. No need trouble from guy!"

It was broken, and sounded like something a child of five years would say, but the tone was insulting enough to make the ugly villager even angrier. He stepped forward threateningly and slipped into what looked like a loose approximation of a basic Kung-Fu stance. Genma grunted and almost blushed in embarrassment. He didn't want to hurt these fools. He'd leave them to Ranma to handle, there were only five of them after all.

In Japanese Genma said to his son, "Take them down quick and hard boy, but try not to hurt them ok? I want to make it out of this village as painlessly as possible."

"Sure thing pops," Ranma cracked his knuckles but otherwise seemed to stand lazily, "I ain't gonna go easy on no one that stinks like this guy". To most people Ranma appeared as though he didn't even notice the taller man. But, Genma knew his son's opening stance well and the danger it represented to the unfortunate thugs.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson your father should have taught you long ago, to speak when spoken to!" With that the man glided forward in an attempt to strike Ranma with a loose backhand. While he was fast, he never suspected that Ranma would fight back. So it was with fluid ease that Ranma simply leaned back and smirked upside-down at his father.

"Don't get cocky boy"

"Sorry pops"

The man was still floundering in his missed attempt to strike Ranma. With such a wide opening to exploit Ranma shot his left foot nearly straight up and caught the man square beneath his jaw. A loud click was accompanied by a wet pop, and the man dropped to the ground and began to scream mutely while holding his jaw. He never saw Ranma swing into motion as his friends sprang to circle the boy. A husky man with thickly muscled arms and legs bore down on Ranma with a simple but powerful haymaker, and was surprised when his fist was met by the heel of Ranma's foot which had never come all the way down from his first kick. Letting his hip and knee absorb the punch allowed Ranma to utilize most of the momentum the punch had carried. He pivoted slightly on his right foot and slid his raised foot away from the brawler's fist, allowing the rest of the man's considerable momentum to move him past Ranma's smaller frame. Predictably the villager stumbled one step, but it was all Ranma needed. Spinning with amazing speed on his one planted foot, Ranma spent his stored up momentum in an amazing roundhouse to the back of the poor fool's head. He dropped like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Ranma's right hand came up as he brushed aside a clumsy jab from a third villager, this one obviously a fisher, as he still had some hooks and line held in a leather vest. The fisher barely had time to widen his eyes in shock. The boy had been facing the other way when he had struck! Ranma's hand rotated subtly and his fingers dug deep into the man's nerves just below the wrist. Using the fisherman's surprise and pain Ranma was able to pull sharply on the man's arm while simultaneously thrusting upward into his armpit with his left hand in a vicious open palm strike. The would-be thug's eyes bulged in pain as his arm was forcibly removed from its socket, but he didn't have time to scream. The fourth and fifth member of the little band had decided to take on the boy at the same time, and were closing on him even as he dismantled their friend.

Ranma decided to get flashy and used his hold on the fisherman to his advantage. He rotated his hips and changed his stance to throw his burden, but instead of sending him free he grounded the man and used him as a springboard. Ranma's left hand ground the man's joint painfully as he levered his body up into a flash kick that devastated one oncoming attacker's knee. He threw all his weight into the kick, and his power allowed him to springboard off the howling man's leg and straight into the gut of the fifth and final opponent. Strictly speaking, it was a stupid maneuver that would have gotten him hurt if the final attacker had been trained to any degree. As it was, Ranma's double fisted flight bowled the man over, and allowed Ranma a brief handstand before he flipped backwards. Somersaulting in midair, he came down lightly facing the same direction he had been originally, only five feet farther down the road. The whole affair had taken only fifteen seconds.

There was silence in the villagers except the muted screams and groans from the five hapless goons that had tried to teach Ranma a little 'lesson'. Genma couldn't see the boy's proud smirk, but knew it was there. A father knows his son better than any son would be willing to admit.

"Stop preening, boy, what the hell was that supposed to be?"

Ranma was indeed smirking and though he would have never admitted it, he had been preening too. He turned towards his father and glowered dangerously. "I'd call that 'dismantlin tha enemy' pops. Or were ya too blind ta follow it?"

Genma snickered at his son, which only caused Ranma's face to darken more. The people of the village were beginning to think that maybe they had better be somewhere else when Mount Ranma erupted. Fortunately for them Ranma had a very strong focus on his target. His child's voice reached higher as his outrage climbed.

"Whatcha laughin at ya windbag, I creamed 'em fair!"

Genma had had enough fun and set about to teach his son another important lesson. "Listen boy, you just put the hurt on five untrained idiots! If any of them were trained to a fourth of your skill they would have used your pretty little head as a mop. What was that nonsense with a two fisted aerial strike to the last man's stomach? And taking your eyes off the enemy completely while leaving your front exposed? I suppose you think I'm only teaching you so you can hit straw dummies your entire life, or break bricks!"

Ranma huffed and began to explain, "Listen ya old fool, if they'd been trained I'da known it right away. I was just trying to do aerial stuff 'cos that's what our school is all about. Ain't you the one that told me that?"

Genma nodded sagely and intoned, "An areal battle is one by the man in the air." He shook his head sadly and then said, "But you aren't trained well enough to take to the skies my son. Next time you decide I've been training you so you can put on a show, I'll turn you into one big ten year old bruise, got that?"

"Try it ya worn out old prick!"

"That's it boy, it's time I re-taught you some manners!"

Though it took a while in coming, the generational clash of Saotomes had begun. The two fought violently, bravely, and widely. Unfortunately for the village. Carts were overturned and chicken were set to run loose, but the man and his son worked their way out of town and down the road. They continued to fight as they crested a hill just outside of the village and disappeared behind it. Only then did the inhabitants of this stretch of river breathe easily. Shortly afterwards an angry cry rose from the people of the beautiful land of China. Not only had their stuff been tossed, but some of it was missing too.

Further down the road, and moving quickly, the two Saotome men laughed merrily as they jogged off into the sunset with packs full of "borrowed" food supplies. Ranma was indeed covered with bruises, but Genma also sported a shiner. Proof and pride to him that his son was improving quickly. There wouldn't be another chance like that for a while, but Genma looked forward to what another few weeks of intense wilderness training would do for Ranma's moves.

For Ranma's part, he was only concerned about finding a place to stop. After all that talk about spring hams, Ranma had found one during his spar with Genma. It was a fine day in the Land of China and for Saotome Ranma, life was very good.


	2. Forestry Service

Long before Ranma and his father Genma visited Jusenkyo and met with their cursed fate, many years before Ranma first met Akane, the Saotome males traveled through China seeking strength, honor, and adventure. This is their story.

**Iron Ranma Episode Two!**

_**-Forestry Service-**_

Deep within the heart of China there are thousands of acres of wilderness that are as yet untamed, and often have gone completely unexplored. Animals roam freely without fear of being hunted by man, and the trees sway gently in untainted breezes. So it is easy to imagine the surprise of various woodland creatures as a large Japanese man and his ten-year-old boy went crashing through one such part of the forest.

"Pooooops, why can't we jus' use a trail?"

Genma, the elder Saotome, was laughing heartily as he swung his machete. Tall as he was and thick with muscle, vine creepers and sapling trees fell before him easily. He couldn't imagine hiking on a ready-made trail while such free entertainment existed. To him, clearing his own path was a form of meditation, relaxing and exciting all at the same time. He stopped at his son's question, however, and turned to look at Ranma with a disapproving frown.

"Now look here, son." He didn't quite growl, but Ranma knew he was in for an earful anyway, "Just because you're a weak little boy doesn't mean that I'm going to let you get soft. If you want to walk on the trails like a little girl we'll be walking for days!" He sneered contemptuously as he continued. "Let the Chinese have their trails that wind around aimlessly, we're going the _direct_ route. You got that, boy?"

Ranma sighed and nodded. He should have known, really. His father would never devote himself to such a chore if he wasn't enjoying himself, and he was never quite as belligerent as when he was interrupted doing something he enjoyed. As Genma resumed his chopping Ranma returned to looking around the forest. He supposed that it would be kind of nice to let his father work, since as long as he did that there was no way Genma would come up with weird new ways to teach him. All the 'subtle nuances of the art', as his father called them, could be taught in many ways. It just so happened that the more unique the training the more likely it was that Genma would use it. That didn't mean that Ranma was left to do nothing while his father cleared the way. That would be a waste of time in Genma's eyes, so he had decided to let Ranma do a little strength training while they traveled.

"But didya hafta line yer pack's bottom with bricks before ya gave it ta me?"

"Are you going to whine or are you going to walk, boy? If it's that difficult I could always find a nice village girl to replace you!"

Ranma blushed furiously at that. Even though he was only ten his father had already taught him that girls were weak and inferior to men. To hear Genma suggest that a girl could do _anything_ better than him made Ranma grit his teeth and strain to stand upright beneath the weight of their packs. He reseated the packs on his back and walked with sure, strong strides while he glared defiantly at his father.

"Anythin' a girl can do, I can do! And ain't no girl can do tha things I can do!"

"That's the spirit boy, now shut up and walk!" Genma plowed through the forest with new vigor, pushing Ranma harder than he had previously. After just a few more minutes, though, he broke through the forest into a wide clearing.

It looked to be about thirty yards across, with a thick carpet of wild grass and flowers springing up across the treeless ground. In the center of the clearing was something that looked as out of place as a yeti in a casino. Standing proud and in good repair was a restaurant, doors open for business with the sounds and smells of cooking wafting from the open doors and windows. The two Saotome males exchanged curious looks and then began to walk towards 'The Clearing Kitchen' as a sign declared it.

"Hello?" Genma called out as he crossed the threshold, "We'd like a table!" Ranma followed cautiously behind his father, wary for an ambush.

Much to Genma's surprise they were answered by a voice that reminded him of chimes in the wind. A willowy, yet beautiful, woman stepped out from the kitchen and into the dining room. Her heart-shaped face and gently pouting lips added to her ethereal beauty, as did her gliding step and open, inviting eyes. Such a hostess surely meant that this was a high-class establishment, despite its location. Genma would have normally begun to reconsider wanting a table, but he couldn't resist a strong desire to sit and eat, if only to make this woman happy.

"Hello honored customers! Welcome to my kitchen and please have a seat. I will serve you whatever you wish!"

Genma gulped as the waitress smiled widely, and nodded quietly as he followed her to a table. Ranma and Genma sat at the sturdy table and waited patiently. Ranma wasn't particularly impressed by the woman, as she was just a girl, but he knew that if he spoke out his father would probably have his head. He seemed to be in an odd mood suddenly. Ranma shrugged mentally and stowed their packs beneath the table while waiting for his father to order.

"Please allow us to serve you today's dish," said the waitress in her lilting sing-song voice, "It is a local specialty using spices grown nearby and freshwater fish! You will enjoy every minute of your repast!"

Genma nodded slightly and held up two fingers, to indicate Ranma would have the same. The woman's smile, if possible, got bigger as she glided softly back to the kitchen. She returned moments later with simple mugs and a large pitcher filled with crystal clear water. Immediately pouring himself a cup, Genma knocked back the water and refilled. Ranma just rolled his eyes at his father's antics. While he drank the water the woman disappeared back into the kitchen, at which point Ranma decided he'd had enough.

"Hey, old man!" The boy waved his hand in front of his father's eyes. "_Hey_! What's gotcha bent around crooked pops?"

Genma just blinked at his son, then tilted his head in a completely uncharacteristic expression of confusion. Ranma sweated a little and chuckled nervously. Something wasn't quite right with the way his father was acting, but he couldn't quite figure out what the matter was. Quietly Ranma stood up from the table and began to explore the restaurant. His curiosity often won out against better judgment. In this case he knew he should probably be trying to get his father back to normal and get out of this place. First, though, he wanted to figure out what if anything was going on.

The dining area seemed completely unremarkable. Sturdy oak tables were faced with simple pine chairs; the floor boards were visible and had been laid to allow dust and crumbs to filter through to the ground beneath. Simple rounded studs held the roof up, and across the front and one side the retaining wall only came up halfway, to allow patrons a decent view outside while eating. The view was tranquil and everything seemed normal but Ranma couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness about the place. Maybe this was what his father had been talking about when he blathered on about being able to sense danger coming?

Regardless, Ranma's stomach won out against both curiosity and reason, and he made his way back to the table. Shortly afterwards the two Saotomes received their meal, a hearty fish stew and a loaf of fresh buttered bread. The waitress laid their plates gently to the table and stood smiling down at them. Her raven hair floated down across her brows as she bowed, giving her a slightly sinister cast that Genma never noticed. It sent chills up Ranma's spine, however.

"Please eat heartily and enjoy your meal, kind customers."

Ranma's hand stopped halfway to his mouth with a spoonful of soup. It hit him like a lightning bolt as he realized what had been setting him on edge this entire time. In every village, and every traveler they had talked to before now, everyone had spoken their native Chinese. Ranma had suspected at first that they didn't know Japanese. But as he grew wiser about the world around him he began to realize that not only did they not know, they just didn't care to speak the foreigner's language. So why would this particular waitress, at a restaurant where there should be no restaurant, talk to him in Japanese where there should be no Japanese customers. And she spoke with a perfect local accent just like his father's!

His eyes widened as he watched his father begin to shovel the stew into his mouth. Time seemed to slow as Ranma turned his spoon upside down and dumped its contents. He flicked his wrist and the spoon hummed across the table, knocking Genma's spoon clear. Outrage colored Genma's features as he slammed his chair back and stood.

"Boy! What is the meaning of this?" He began to step around the table, and as he did Ranma saw the waitress smirk slightly. That clenched it; she should have been backing up in fear. Besides that, since when did his pops ever get so mad about a little spoonful? They fought for food all the time!

Ranma leapt up from his seat, overturning the table as he did so. That got the waitresses' attention, as she shrieked in outrage. It ascended into octaves that shouldn't have been possible for her to hit, high enough to cause Ranma and Genma to double over in pain with their hands clasped over their ears.

"You think you're so clever boy!" The woman's voice had lost its musical quality, and had shifted into something darker and more snake like, "You think you aren't already trapped? You'll never escape!" At that the woman leapt for Ranma, who was caught completely off guard by the sudden attack of the seemingly gentle woman. She never made it to him, however.

Shaking his head to clear it, Genma saw the woman advance on his son. Free of whatever she had done to him when he first entered the building, he saw her as she truly was. Hair dirty and matted, face contorted by rage and genetics alike, the hag wore tattered robes that appeared to be a century out of date. Genma didn't waste a moment as he ducked to the ground and shot a leg out to trip the woman. She hit it and went flying past Ranma to the other side of the dining room. The 'waitress' crashed into the far wall and slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Genma stood up and quickly retrieved the packs from their table, then grabbed Ranma's hand and led the shocked boy out of the restaurant and back into the forest. Genma moved as quickly as he could to put some distance between them and the clearing.

"Hey, pops, what're we runnin' from? Ya put 'er out cold!"

"Hold your tongue, boy, that woman wasn't what she appeared to be. Besides, I don't want to have to pay for that meal and those chairs we broke, not to mention hurting a member of their wait staff."

"I shoulda known ya weren't concerned 'bout nothin but yer wallet pops!"

Ranma had more to say, but stopped abruptly as a keening wail came from the direction of the clearing. As a light brighter than the sun filtering through the forest canopy, Genma threw Ranma across the packs on his back and started to run in earnest.

"Let this be your first lesson on women, boy, sometimes they just need space!"

Ranma was bouncing violently atop Genma's load, but he could see clearly behind them. He didn't like what he saw.

"Uh, pops, do girls normally come flyin' atcha with fire spurtin' from their hands?"

"No son, why do you ask?"

"Cos I think ya _need ta run faster_, _pops_!"

Genma turned around and saw the formerly very beautiful waitress flying at them, a nimbus of fire surrounding her body and focused in the palms of her hands. Her mouth was open in a wordless snarl of rage, and her eyes were a deep red. Genma tossed the packs, and Ranma, to one side as he leapt in the opposite direction. The woman-thing passed between them harmlessly, but Genma still felt the intense heat of her passage. He saw her rebound off a tree and come at him, leaving the trunk of her springboard slightly smoldering.

Genma was no slouch when it came to combat, and the way he saw it most women couldn't control the elemental force of fire let alone fly. It helped that she had fangs and red eyes. It was enough to convince him he faced not a woman, but a demon, and he had no problems putting the hurt on demons.

He allowed his stored energy to burst forth from his body, and as he did so a visible blue nimbus surround him. He caught the demon as she screeched towards him, easily absorbing both the impact and her flames. Using his aura to quench the mystical flames was no easy task, but it was better than being turned into a bonfire. Genma grabbed the she-demon by her wrists and swung her around, slamming her backwards into the trunk of a nearby tree. The tree shuddered dangerously and began to fall as he felt the woman's body go limp. Her aura flickered and went out quietly. He allowed his own aura to die then laid her down so he could look over her. To his surprise she was still awake and she stared up at him with those deep red eyes.

"You have defeated this body, outsider, but not me. I wonder if you can stop me the next time I find you."

Genma smiled mirthlessly at the creature, "Anywhere you face me, is a place you face defeat demon. A martial artist cannot rest while your kind roams free."

"Funny words from you, human, I can feel the taint of familiarity on you. You spent much time with one such as me."

Genma's grin slipped into a wordless snarl of anger. "You bring up the past to see your own future, beast, but it won't work. I've left that life behind me!"

The demon chuckled as the light began to go out of its eyes. One more phrase passed through its lips as it died. "You can change your actions...but not your nature...Saotome...Genma..."

Ranma had picked himself up from where he had been thrown and began to make his way over to his father.

"What was it babblin' about, pops?"

Genma threw out a hand towards his son. "Don't come any closer boy, grab the packs!" The forest was beginning to smolder as the trees the demon had passed caught fire. Genma arranged the poor woman's body the demon had possessed and said her last rights, though he knew she'd been dead since long before he had been born. He strode over to where his son was hoisting the packs onto his back and relieved his son of one.

"I'll carry my pack for now, boy. Let's get out of here."

"What 'bout her, pops? She isn't...ya kno, ya didn't...kill her...didya pops?" Ranma stared as his father, his blue eyes showing an emotion Genma hadn't seen very often. Open fear that a father's actions could be wrong.

"No son, I didn't kill her. I avenged her. I've fought that type of spirit before, and when they take a body they don't leave anything behind. Her funeral has been a long time coming boy; let this forest be her pyre. We've got to move if we're going to find a place to stop before nightfall. Let's go."

Ranma nodded and followed his father, but turned around once to look back towards where Genma had defeated the demon. He had never considered before the words that his father seemed to repeat unconsciously whenever something dangerous happened. 'The life of a true martial artist is fraught with peril'. But hadn't he been taught that girls were weak, and had to be protected at all costs? His father had always told him that hell should freeze before he raised his fists willingly against a woman.

Ranma muttered to himself, "Maybe it ain't always one way or tha other"

Deep in the forests of China there are many secrets and mysteries still unseen by the eyes of man. Genma Saotome and his son, Ranma, travel these forests freely searching for strength, honor, and adventure. But sometimes what they find isn't what they were expecting, and not all lessons are easy for a ten-year-old martial artist to learn.

The forest burned behind them, sending thick black smoke into the sky. Neither Saotome saw it, but as the light filtered through the darkening cloud there seemed to be a smiling face gazing down at their retreating backs in gratitude. The wind changed, and then it was gone.


	3. Sales Pitch

Long before Ranma and his father Genma visited Jusenkyo and met with their cursed fate, many years before Ranma first met Akane, the Saotome males traveled through China seeking strength, honor, and adventure. This is their story.

**Iron Ranma Episode Three!**

_**-Sales Pitch-**_

Ranma stared at rows of skewered meats and vegetables as they turned on a spit over a fire. His mouth watered as he thought about what it would be like to hold one close to his nose and smell the delicious spices. And his eyes watered too while he died a little inside, because he knew that his pops would never buy one of those great shish kebabs. Ranma sighed dejectedly and slumped away from the vendor who had begun to look a little too protective of his skewered creations.

After traipsing across countless miles of wilderness the Saotome duo had stumbled across a middling trade town bustling with activity. It was nearing fall and there were plenty of farmers bartering prices for their early harvests with merchants. Genma was no doubt off somewhere trying to sucker someone into buying the furs he and Ranma had collected while lost in the forests of China. If they sold all of them, maybe they'd be able to get some _real_ food for a change. Ranma kicked a rock dejectedly as he walked in search of his father.

'Who'm I kiddin' thought Ranma as he watched a group of children pass by in a running brawl. They were no older than he, but Ranma found himself envying their youthful play. He snorted in disgust and tried to push the kebabs out of his mind. 'Old codger's prolly feedin' his own face right now, then gonna feed me a line 'bout not findin' a buyer'.

As it happened, at that very moment Genma was finishing his trade with a down-and-out looking tailor. Genma walked away with a frown on his face that spoke volumes about what kind of deal he'd gotten. 'A few lousy Yuan, and barely enough to resupply. We aren't going to be able to afford rations for much longer if this keeps up. Better find the boy, maybe I can do something about our food without doing away with our cash.' Genma smirked and looked across the marketplace to where his son had been. Predictably the boy had wandered off. 'One day' huffed Genma, 'his curiosity is going to get him in over his head'. Genma sighed, unconsciously mirroring his son, and wandered off in search of the boy.

The town they had found themselves in was designed much like any other that had been built before the turn of the century. Thick clay walls surrounded the main marketplace, and branched out in large open cells that would allow the people to defend the town sector by sector if they had to. Bandit raids hadn't been a real concern for nearly fifty years, but the people were so used to the walls that they no longer noticed them. Buildings were built close together out of local clay or wood, and most were in good repair. In short, it was just the kind of place Ranma could get lost for a while and enjoy himself. He loved these types of places, where he could feel the history around him.

Genma hated these run down old villages. The walls always reminded him too much of a prison, especially when he had to get out of a place quickly. He looked for Ranma for a while then decided to give up. 'If I stay in one place, the boy will find me eventually. And look, a convenient bar is right here." Genma chuckled softly to himself and stepped into the cool darkness of the town's watering hole.

He intended to have only a couple of drinks, and he knew that if Ranma guessed wisely he'd find his father here. The best intentions pave the road to hell, or so the saying goes. After a few drinks Genma began to relax and forget exactly why he had entered the bar to begin with. Five or six drinks later Genma didn't really care. Ten drinks later and the middle aged martial artist decided that he'd had enough and stumbled out into the street. He blinked in confusion as he found that the sun had set while he'd be relaxing. Fumbling with his wallet found that he had misplaced his Yuan somewhere. Figuring to go back to the bar and find it he turned drunkenly, took a step, and the lights in his world went out.

Ranma sat glumly on the eaves of a two story building, staring out over the marketplace that had long since quieted down and closed up. The people had returned to their homes, the farmers to their land, and the merchants to their shops. He'd given up exploring after only an hour, and decided to wait for is pops where he'd be sure to spot Ranma. Getting up to the roof had been easy, and the patrons of the building didn't even seem to mind. Hour after hour passed, though, and the sun dipped past the horizon without seeing Genma.

'Old man prolly found tha only bar in this whole town an' got sloshed offa his rocker again.' Ranma rolled his eyes. 'Talks alla time 'bout disc'pline an' goes off an spends all our money on booze.' Pushing himself off the roof, Ranma landed with a puff of dust then set out to find where his father had passed out. He wandered down a side street where there was still some light pouring out into the road and stopped as he was passing an open window. Looking inside he saw a family just finishing their nighttime meal. A father who looked like he was a merchant, and a beautiful lady who had to be his wife, watched over two boys and their sister as they cleared the table and began to rinse the plat ware. Ranma shook his head and kept walking, wondering what it'd be like to have a family himself.

Genma awoke to a piercing light and icy wetness. He coughed and spluttered as he attempted to regain his bearings and find out what was happening. Genma stood abruptly and cleared his eyes, then immediately regretted it. He ground his teeth as he held his head in his hands while it throbbed painfully.

"Ahhh, it _hurts_", he moaned painfully. Genma blinked a few more times to adjust himself to the light then looked around the alley he found himself in. Across from him sat his son atop an old crate, holding a bucket and looking supremely vindictive.

"Ohhh, it _hurts_ does it pops? So I guess ya ain't ready fer someone ta _attack ya_!" With that Ranma leapt from his perch and rocketed towards Genma, who barely had time to put his hand down and block the incoming blow from his son.

Swinging his right hand, Ranma had tried to slip in a quick punch to his father's gut, but was surprised to find it blocked. Growling, he levered his body up and around Genma's arm to attempt a kick to the side of his head. Almost contemptuously Genma leaned to one side and allowed Ranma's momentum to carry him up into the wall behind him. Genma turned and smirked as his son rebounded off the wall and flipped, attempting another kick. Not bothering to dodge this time, Genma grabbed his son's ankle and redirected his momentum straight down. At the last minute Ranma, eyes wide with surprise, braced himself for impact. With a loud 'wuff' the air left Ranma's lungs and he lay on the ground, dazed.

"Yes son, hangovers hurt. Especially when uppity boys decide their father's gone soft." He chuckled and helped his son to his feet while cleaning him off. "When you grow older, and have some experience, you'll be able to fight in any condition my boy. But I make the suggestion now; never get drunk if you can help it."

"Hey, that's good advice from you, pops! Why doncha _take it_!"

Genma shook his head ruefully, "Sometimes and you might not understand it yet, but sometimes a man just needs to stop thinking about what's going on. Alcohol is a good way to make the old wheels stop turning for a while." He ruffled his son's hair, which annoyed the younger Saotome to no end.

Ranma stuck his tongue out as his father and pulled the lid of one eye down, then let it go and said, "Fine, yer right pops. I don't get it, but I do know I'm hungry. So how much cash ya got left, huh?"

Genma fingered his wallet and started to sweat a bit, "Ah, well boy, it looks like we're out for now." He forestalled his son's blow-up with a raised hand and said, "Don't worry son, I've got a plan. It'll get us a few Yuan so we can move on _and_ fill your belly at the same time! So how's that sound?"

"I dunno pops, last time ya said that I wound up on a fishin' junk for a month as a cabin boy." He grimaced in distaste, "I thought I'd smell like fish forever!"

Genma chuckled, "I would have gotten you off that boat sooner, but once the captain saw the docks burst into flame he decided to set off for open seas early. This won't be too much like that, boy, so just play along with me" With that Genma walked out of the alley and turned towards the marketplace, straightening his clothes and pack as he went. Ranma followed behind, eager to see where this was going.

Genma scanned the crowded square for someone who looked like an easy mark. After only a few moments he spotted a likely looking merchant and strode towards him confidently. Ranma followed behind at a more leisurely pace, knowing he wasn't going to be important for this portion of his father's plan.

Genma walked up to the merchant, a tall and reedy man with a face that looked like it had gotten stretched in a taffy puller. The salesman turned his dour gaze towards Genma and smiled wanly.

"What can I do for you, sir?" He said in Chinese.

In broken dialect, Genma replied "Speak Japanese?"

The merchant smirked and nodded then began again. "Yes, I speak it. What would you like sir?"

"Ah, I am sorely in need of food supplies, for you see I have a long trip ahead of me."

"Well, as you can see I have many fine jerked cuts of beef, as well as fresh trail breads and cheeses. I even was lucky enough of obtain a few good leather packs that are perfect for holding large amounts of food. Why, you could easily fit three week's supplies into one of these!"

Genma nodded. It was a bit extravagant, but he needed to get as much as possible out of this man. He made a show of looking over the man's wares and made idle chatter as he went.

"It's a fine day for the time of year; tell me, do you pack all this in on your own?"

The merchant nodded, "Yes, though my warehouses are within the city."

"With all the help your sons give you, I'm sure you set up quickly."

The man grimaced slightly, "I have no sons, and sadly I've never had a wife either."

Genma had figured as much by looking at the man, but having confirmation of it made him smile inside. This one was as sure sold as his hands were still attached. It was time to set the hook.

"So it must be more difficult than I suspected to set up every day. Such a shame you've no helpers."

"I would have them, if I could afford them. Sadly many people are not in the market for traveling supplies. These days it's safer to remain in the villages."

"Oh, I understand completely." Genma scooped up enough meat and bread to fit into two of the man's food satchels, and then tied them closed. Turning to him Genma ask, "How much for these, full as they are?"

The merchant raised an eyebrow and said, "For you I will make a special deal, only $300 Yuan!"

Making a show of himself for the merchant, Genma blanched and looked rather sickly. He turned to look at Ranma then turned back to the merchant. "Ah, well, it comes to this sir. You see I haven't got that kind of money but I sorely need the supplies, so how about a deal?"

The merchant eyed Genma with open suspicion. "What kind of deal?"

"Do you se that boy standing there with the pack on his shoulders? That is my son. I was forced to flee my native land with him in tow, and I fear that a life on the road is no way for him. Unfortunately I am not yet ready to settle and can barely support him. So, because you have no son, I will trade him to you for these rations and your assurances that you will care for him and raise him properly."

The merchant looked at Genma as though the martial artist had suddenly sprouted another head. He was visibly thinking on it though, and glanced over to see Ranma pumping his oversized backpack in his left hand while he stood on one foot and yawned. The merchant turned back to Genma.

"You would sell your own son to a stranger? Maybe you are not as good to him as you would have me believe. Even so, how can I tell he will accept this? He seems to be a little old to accept a different man as his father."

"I will talk to him; tell him I am apprenticing him to you. It will amount to the same thing in the end. So what do you say?"

"Is he honorable to not run off?"

"Of course!"

The merchant looked at the boy skeptically then nodded to himself. He did need the help, and even at the boy's age he could be convinced to say goodbye to his father.

"I'll do it, bring him over here."

Genma waved his son over and draped an arm around his shoulders.

"What's up pops?" Ranma smelled something funny about the situation and was beginning to think it was a bad idea to 'just play along'.

"Son, I want you to meet this man..."

"Mau Chin"

"Meet Mau Chin. He'll be looking after you for a few days while I go hunt. I want you to stay with him and do exactly as he says, on your honor."

"Errr, sure thing pops. Just a couple of days?"

"Absolutely"

Ranma eyed the two grown men skeptically, then said, "Awright old man, if ya say so"

With that his father Laughed heartily, bowed deeply to the merchant, and grabbed two bulging leather satchels. Then he was off, moving swiftly through the crowds towards the town gates. Ranma raised an eyebrow at his father's hurry, and then shook his head ruefully.

"So, I'm Saotome Ranma. Whatcha wan' me ta do?"

The merchant's lips turned down in disapproval. "First thing you'll do, boy, is speak in Chinese. If you can't, you'll learn. I'll hear no more of that pig's tongue out of you!"

Ranma eyebrow's climbed his forehead. This guy was something else. Luckily he'd picked up enough Chinese to get by.

"Ok, if merchant guy says, Ranma do."

In Chinese the merchant replied, "Well, at least you aren't as dumb as you look, to have picked up some language skills. First thing you'll do is rearrange the stall. Re-hook the meats to the other side and stack the barrels of water where the meats were hanging, and stack the wine next to those!"

For the rest of that day Ranma ran back and for to do the merchant's bidding. He never was allowed to rest, but luckily he was used to the kind of treatment he received from the merchant. The man's tone and belligerence were starting to get on the boy's nerves, however, and as the sun went down Ranma was looking forward to finding a place to sleep. The merchant wasn't having any of that, though. He gave Ranma directions to his home and told him that he'd be staying in the stable with the mule, and to go there straight away. Right after he finished closing the stall and hauling the remaining wares back to the store houses, of course. Ranma groaned and began to do as he'd been asked. By the time he finished his muscles were humming from the continuous work, and his eyes drooped uncontrollably. He slumped to the merchant's house, found the stable, and climbed the loft and was asleep almost before his head hit the straw.

For three days after Genma sold his son the tortuous pace continued. Each day started the same, with the merchant splashing Ranma awake every morning well before dawn, and ending with Ranma practically crawling to the loft well after sunset. On the fourth night, however, Ranma found someone in his loft when he arrived. Large and strong, Genma sat unconcernedly smoking a pipe.

"Pops! I oughta kill ya! This guy's been runnin' me ragged!"

"Stop your bellyaching, boy, it's good for you. Childhood trauma builds character."

Ranma stared balefully at his father, "So that's why yer such a jackass."

Genma bopped his son on the head and said; "Don't talk to your father that way" then stood and climbed down the loft. He turned back towards his son and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you coming boy?"

"Coming? Why would I be leaving? I talked ta tha guy an he said ya wasn't comin' back, that ya'd sold me. If I was anyone else's kid I'da thought he was lyin', but I know how you are. So I think ya owe him some money if I run away witcha now. Wouldn't be honorable to stiff 'im"

"Listen boy, I figure he's worked it out of you by now, so let's get going"

Ranma huffed and then jumped down from the loft with his pack. Unfortunately he'd forgotten how sore he was, and his knees buckled as he landed. Luckily his father was there and caught him before he could hit the ground.

Genma chuckle and hefted his son up across his back, and held his son's pack in one arm.

"What did I tell you, you're as bad as if you'd had a little morning workout with me just now."

Ranma murmured sleepily, "ain't nothin' little 'bout yer workouts, pops" and then went silent, little snores coming from him as he dropped off into dreamland.

Genma shook his head then stepped out of the stable, only to come face to face with the merchant, holding a lantern and a crude looking pistol.

"So, where do you think you're going with my 'helper', drifter? I knew you'd be back! You can't go anywhere now, though, not unless you want to get shot. And the local police are on there way right now! Kidnapping is a very serious crime, don't you think?"

Genma sweated a bit as he considered that he might have miscalculated. Knowing that he couldn't dodge the bullet at this range with all the weight he was carrying, Genma decided to do the next best thing. Assuring himself that Ranma was secure and completely asleep, Genma pointed and affected a shocked and horrified look, gazing just over the merchant's shoulders.

"Gods above! Is that what I think it is?"

Unfortunately, though he was a shrewd man, the merchant was none too bright. He turned and looked over his shoulder, and only after seeing nothing but an empty street did he realize he'd been fooled. He whipped back around quickly, expecting to see Genma's retreating form, but the man had completely disappeared. The merchant cursed loudly then took off in the direction that would take him out of town the fastest, thinking to catch Genma before he got to the gate.

Chuckling softly, Genma seemed to flow out of a nearby shadow, and then sauntered off in a different direction. He'd double back after the merchant gave up and head out of town at a walk instead of a run. Hearing the stomp of multiple booted feet, he reconsidered his options and made haste towards the town exit.

The next morning dawned clear and cool on the Saotome's camp, just a few miles outside the town. Genma was using some of the jerked beef to make a stew while he watched his son run basic katas. Every so often Genma would toss a pebble at Ranma's head when the boy made a mistake, but those were becoming fewer every day.

Ranma paused in between two katas and faced his father, a question obviously in his head.

"What is it, boy?"

"Dya think it was right, sellin' me ta that guy then stealin' me back like that?"

"A martial artist's life is fraught with peril boy, besides what he put you through was good exercise."

"I dun mean that pops, I mean, it seams pretty underhanded, ya kno? Like almost no honorable."

Genma snorted, "Dishonorable would be selling your son, I just loaned you to him in exchange for the goods. If I had just asked him to let you work for the goods, he'd have never accepted. Either that or he'd have kept you for longer than he needed to. Either way we'd have had to wait for day to get our supplies, which we couldn't do."

Ranma shrugged and went back to his katas, "Just seems wrong, somehow."

Genma sighed and nodded. It seemed his boy was growing up altogether too quickly. Soon he wouldn't be a valuable barter chip any longer. Although that gave Genma another idea.

"Son, how would you like to see how your skills have improved, eh?"

Not slowing down, Ranma asked his father, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that if we continue down this road we'll run into a major trade port, and there I can find some good pit fighting. I might even be able to find a fight for you."

Ranma stopped and beamed at his father. If his dad thought he could do it, he wouldn't be let down. "Right, let's get goin' then pops!"

"Of course this means you're going to have to step up your training. Let's start with doing those katas again, only you'll do them while we walk. And if you don't keep up with me, no lunch today! Start packing!"

Ranma groaned and began to tear down the camp. It was going to be a long trip.

**-AUTHOR'S NOTES!-**

Hi everyone, Paeot here. I want to thank everyone who's been reading my story so far, and let you know how happy I am to bring you my very first fan fiction ever! This last chapter was a little slow, but it's a bridge so don't worry, I promise more action, adventure, and comedy in the next installment.

Special thanks to Nemo Blank, ChaosRune, and avis de rapina for giving me reviews on chapters one and two. I'll try too keep up the good work! I hope some of you will feel compelled to give me some good C&C in the future. I don't know how long this series will be, but I've got lots of great ideas so stay tuned for Iron Ranma Chapter Four: Yellow River, Green City! See you there!


	4. Yellow River, Green City

Long before Ranma and his father Genma visited Jusenkyo and met with their cursed fate, many years before Ranma first met Akane, the Saotome males traveled through China seeking strength, honor, and adventure. This is their story.

**Iron Ranma Episode Four!**

_**-Yellow River, Green City-**_

The road to Zhengzhou was well traveled, and so it was with great ease that Genma decided to avoid it completely. Opting instead to take a direct route overland, Genma figured he could shave enough time off the trip to make the extra effort worthwhile. It also helped that he could train Ranma better without dozens of prying eyes. Suspicious as the Chinese were of foreigners, he didn't want to draw any undue attention. It was easier to teach your son basic combat techniques without every fourth man trying to step in while you were sparring. As if he'd ever beat the boy. If he did that Ranma wouldn't be able to train effectively the next day.

As they began their climb through the foothills of the Funiu Range Genma put his son through the most intense training he thought Ranma could handle. From carrying both packs while running uphill to carrying both packs while walking downhill on his hands, Ranma faced everything he could with determination. He'd be ready when they got to the city, and they'd take him seriously even if he had to beat a few heads to do it.

They crossed the range with little difficulty, skirting around Songshan despite the temple there. Genma decided that incorporating a little Shaolin boxing into the school couldn't hurt, but first he needed to know if Ranma was ready. 'If I send the boy into a dog pit he'll sink or swim, if he sinks it'll be another year before he's ready. Hopefully he'll swim, I can't teach him much more without advancing his rank. There are only so much of the basics he can get down after all.'

Ranma had sight only for the city, which was visible the morning they descended from the mountains, even though it was still miles away. From the distance, Ranma could see the glittering of the Yellow river, and could just barely make out the sprawl surrounding a natural bend in the river. It took them all day to reach it, and Genma had them running the entire day, but they had finally made it. Ranma hoped that Zhengzhou was ready for him, because he was _more_ than ready for Zhengzhou.

The city was one of the largest Ranma had stepped into, but he could still remember Beijing even though the last time he'd seen it he'd only been six. Zhengzhou wasn't nearly as big, but it had a much more interesting layout. And all the trees nearly had Ranma convinced they'd never left the forest.

Genma threaded his way through the crowds, trusting his son to stay behind him, and gradually made his way to the docks. He hoped to find a bar or some other sort of gathering place, as he knew that this is where fighters would gather for information. One way or another, eventually he'd run into someone who knew when and where the fights were held. After a few minutes, the elder Saotome spotted a likely bar, and walked towards it. He stopped just outside as he considered taking his son inside such a place and decided it might not be such a good idea.

He turned towards Ranma and said, "Wait over there in that alley, son, while I take care of business." With that he strode into the bar and found a seat. Ranma just shook his head ruefully and walked down the alley that ran down the left wall of the bar. He deposited his pack in a dry place and sat down on a stack of old paper, where he began to meditate.

The scene inside the bar was much more sedate than Genma had expected, but it was just as well. He ordered a drink and some stew, and surreptitiously scanned the crowd while he ate. From his position at a corner booth, it was easy to see most of the bar's patrons without them knowing he was looking. After he had finished his meal he was beginning to think he'd need to find another bar, but just as he was leaving two sailors swaggered into the building. Looking mean and smelling worse, one of the men shouldered into Genma. A trained martial artist always attempts to avoid conflict except when there is no other option, and so Genma allowed himself to be jostled. He bowed slightly and made to go around the men, but the sailors weren't having any of it.

"Hey you Japanese dog, watch where you are going!"

Genma rolled his eyes at the overly schooled Japanese the sailor was spouting at him. Obviously he'd only learned a phrase or two. Bowing politely, Genma said in Chinese, "Apologies, sir, Genma will watch where he is going in future"

The sailors looked at each other, and the one who hadn't spoken yet sneered at Genma. This had the unfortunate effect of revealing the fellow's teeth, which was a guy-wrenching effect. The sailor took note of Genma's response to his unfortunate denture and took offense. He spoke in rapid-fire Cantonese to his friend, and suddenly Genma found himself dodging a clumsy strike from the first man.

Not wanting to be responsible for a fight in the bar, or the damages, Genma ducked a second swipe from the sailor and turned it into a roll that brought him up next to the door. He ducked outside and then turned, just in time to intercept another punch from the sailor. Being outside afforded him plenty of opportunities that had been closed to him previously. When the sailor jabbed once more with a quick left, Genma was ready. Pushing the man's fist across his body, Genma rotated along the sailor's arm and used the added motion to send a crippling back fist to the man's temple. Faster than anyone could follow Genma stood above the man's unconscious body. He was ready for the sailor's buddy, and when he came Genma decided to switch to something more humiliating.

The second sailor rushed Genma recklessly, and was surprised when the middle-aged martial artist seemed to drift to one side, leaving his foot in the sailor's path. As the sailor began to fall, Genma pivoted and performed a double-handed open palm strike to the man's posterior. As goofy as it looked to the crowd that had gathered, it was nothing but pain for the sailor. He bounced off the ground pelvis first, and instead of trying to get back up he started to cry while he held himself.

Genma brushed off his hands and nodded to himself in satisfaction. Another job well done. He turned from his work to collect Ranma, but found a tall and well muscled European man walking towards him. The man's rolling gait and confident stride marked him as a fighter, but Genma hoped he'd seen enough to dissuade him from attacking.

The man didn't appear hostile, and when he reached Genma he smiled and said, "I see you are a fighter." His accent sounded British, clipped and heavy, but his Japanese was easy to understand. And he obviously was well traveled; most foreigners couldn't tell the difference at a glance between Chinese and Japanese, much less speak the language so well.

"I am" said Genma with a shrug.

"Are you looking to do a little more fighting while in town, then?"

"Just passing through", lied Genma. He was hoping to draw the man out to get as much information for free as possible. An old hand at deceit learned many tricks along the way, and one of Genma's was the ability to learn about people just by watching them. The foreigner wasn't giving anything away from his body language or facial features, though. Whoever he was, he was good.

"A pity", said the man as he turned to leave, "Though, if you should pass by the eastern quarter on your way out of town, go down the third street north from the main road. Find a red door with a silver handle, and knock five times then two."

"Why would I do this thing?"

"Entertainment" And with that the man was gone into the evening. Intent on finding Ranma and getting some training in before the matches started, he walked into the alley expecting to find Ranma working on his meditation and waiting. However all Genma found was an empty street.

'That boy! This is a very bad place to wander off!' Genma growled to himself in frustration. This was no place for a ten-year-old, even one as well trained as Ranma. Genma started off towards the market district thinking that Ranma had in all likelihood gotten hungry and wandered towards food. He stopped short, however, when he saw that there was a brothel located just across the street from the alley he had directed his son to. For some reason other than base desires, Genma couldn't shake out the notion that he had to go into the building.

He rolled his shoulders then squared them as he marched across the street towards the brothel. He didn't know what was drawing his attention, but he would be sure to avoid falling to temptation while he investigated things. As he walked in, however, all thoughts of temptation fled as his thoughts came to a screeching halt. There, sitting on a mound of cushions, being fed sweet fruits by a beautiful red haired buxom temptress while he was fawned over by four other oriental beauties, sat his son Ranma.

It took Genma a few moments to collect his thoughts enough to form coherent speech, but before he could say anything yet another beautiful woman approached him. With a smoky look in her eyes she took a very obvious and very good look at Genma as she glided to his side.

"Oooh, honored customer from land of rising sun! Sun not only thing that rise, I make you very glad you visit China, yes?"

His brain on the verge of overload, Genma stepped back from the woman and held his hands up between them. He shook his head back and forth violently.

"N, no thank you, uh, madam." Despite his worldly ways, the woman's open and lewd invitation had embarrassed him. He could feel his face heating and tried to get things back on track. Unfortunately Ranma took the time to notice exactly who was causing a ruckus.

"Heya pops! Whatcha sayin ta her huh? Ya don't need ta be rude, they just wanna be nice! Look, they fed me and everything!"

The girls giggled and one even tickled Ranma while Genma stared at his son in shock and horror.

"You...you have no idea what's going on!"

"Sure I do, pops, come an meet my friends! This is Lin Yu, Jan Re, Sarah Trent, Yi Fa Lan, and Beirei Bei. Aren't they beautiful pops? Beirei came an talked to me while I was meditatin' an asked if I wanted ta come play wit her an the girls. I never played a game like this, but hey, I couldn' tell 'em no. That'd be impolite"

Genma felt like pounding his head against a wall. He had to get his son out of here before they pampered the boy to death. He glared daggers at Beirei, who smiled and winked at him. What kind of woman talked to a ten-year-old like that anyway?

He walked over to his son. "Alright boy, 'playtime' is over, we've training to do before tonight and I want you to be fresh."

"Stop there, Japan Man."

Genma whirled at the threatening and mocking tone of the newcomer. What he didn't expect to see was a stout, almost burly woman in her mid forties with a gaggle of beautiful young women surrounding her.

"Just who do you think you are, you old biddy?" Genma had never quite gotten the hang of tact.

"This one thinks Madam Zen is who she is, and you are one who is not who this one thinks is to be here any more!"

Her accent was better than the girls had been, but she had a peculiar way of talking. Genma stopped and thought about what she had just said before responding.

"Listen, lady, that's my son there and we've got more important things to do today!"

"Your son is the one there? What father is one who would leave that beautiful boy in an alley? Beirei has taken a liking to that one who is there on the pillows, and she is one who is bringing much money and fame to this one's business. Maybe this one is one who is keeping that boy there?"

Genma shook his head a little to clear it. He was beginning to suspect the troll talked that way on purpose to confuse customers into things they didn't expect. Either way, he got the basic idea of what she intended, so he abandoned talking to her entirely.

"Enough of this foolishness, boy, get up and come with me!"

"Ahh, awright pops. Ya don't gotta be so weird about it tho, the girls jus wanna play is all. You know how girls are"

A few of the brothel's employees tittered at the boy's words and translated for those who didn't speak the language. 'This is exactly why I took the boy from his mother, a little feminine charm and he goes soft in the head.'

Genma sighed with relief as his son grabbed his discarded pack and walked up to his father, ready to leave. He waved goodbye to his new friends and let them kiss his cheeks, even though it made him blush. Girls were always so weird.

Genma just rolled his eyes at the antics and turned to leave, only to find Madam Zen blocking the doorway. He smiled bemusedly, but his expression swiftly turned to panic as he heard and felt the women of the brothel close ranks behind him. Madam Zen's stern face held a look of supreme victory, almost as though she were a hawk watching a particularly large bass she had just snagged.

"So you are on who thinks that leaving this place is to be the easiest thing to do, eh? Madam Zen thinks she is not one who likes to be ignored by one who is you. Maybe I teach you a little lesson and we keep that one who is so lovable and handsome for ourselves?"

'This is getting weird and creepy', thought Genma, 'What does a bunch of brothel girls want with a boy anyway?'

Then it hit him. These were all girls who likely had never had children, and never would. They were likely to spoil Ranma and turn him into a momma's boy if he didn't get him out quick. Thinking that discretion was always the better part of valor, he crouched down into an aggressive fighting stance and glared fiercely at Madam Zen.

"Very well, you think you can hold my boy and contain me? You leave me with no choice but to fight!"

Madam Zen's look of superiority slipped a bit and her eyes darted to each side of Genma as he could feel the girls back up warily.

"What you think you do Japan Man?"

"Are you prepared, foolish woman? Behold the Saotome Secret Technique!" The last was said in a roar, and the brothel girls could feel a rush of power that sent them quivering to their knees. Ranma stared at his father in awe, but couldn't figure out what the trick was. He knew his dad wouldn't actually hit a girl, so what did he think he could do? Madam Zen still stood in the doorway, but she was beginning to look a bit unsure of herself.

"_Fast Break_!"

With that Genma grabbed Ranma's hand and bolted as fast as his legs could carry him. Madam Zen barely had enough time to scream and dodge out of the way as Genma hit the doorway at a flat run. With such speed as the old woman and her girls had never seen the older Saotome hauled his son with him off down the street, a trail of dust marking their passage. They were gone in a flash, and Madam Zen blinked in confusion.

"That's the secret technique? All he did was run away!"

Genma Kept running until he reached the outskirts of the city, where he set down his son and breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't been forced to use that technique in ages, and was impressed that he'd been able to pull it off so well. He faced the setting sun and smiled in pride, his contemplation only broken when Ranma came up behind him and delivered a punch to his kidney.

As Genma grabbed his side and groaned his son stood there and asked angrily, "What was that supposed ta be, huh pops? Ya just ran away an didn' do nothin! What kind of secret technique issat, huh?"

Genma regained his composure then faced his son with a solemn look on his face. "Listen well, my son" He said sternly, "The secret technique of the Saotome clan is founded on the basic tenets of 'motion', 'contemplation', and 'opposition'. Learn the technique well, as some day it may become necessary to utilize it in order to reevaluate a foe."

Ranma cocked his head to one side and queried, "So ya run away?"

"It's more than that boy!" Genma fumed, "You must become an expert at studying your opponent's fighting style in the short time you have before it becomes too late to win. Then you must disengage and drop your opponent into confusion as to where you've gone. Once you've had time to analyze your opponent's moves, you can learn counters and discover holes that aren't as easy to find when you are in the thick of battle! Once completed, you can reengage your adversary on your own terms, utilizing the knowledge you've gained!"

Ranma nodded, suitably impressed. It sounded dumb on the surface, but his father made a good point. It was a lot easier to work things out when some meathead wasn't attacking. It still seemed a little cowardly to Ranma, so he vowed to use it only under deadly situations.

"Awright pops, so it's a good technique. But are ya plannin on goin' back and attackin those girls then? That don't seem much like ya."

"No boy, I will not employ the technique to its fullest potential today, but if those women cause any more problems I'll find a way to dissuade them."

"Whatever pops. Didya at least figure out where we gotta go to fight?"

Genma nodded, "Yes boy, and that means you better start warming up! First thing I want is three hundred push ups! Get to it!"

Ranma grinned nervously; 'Isn't that a bit much?' then got down and began. It'd be a long couple of hours before the matches.

Sunset in Zhengzhou is a beautiful sight to behold. The descending sun sets the trees ablaze even as it reflects off the Yellow River, and visitors to the great "Green City" often find themselves left speechless by the spectacle. For Ranma Saotome, however, there was only one thing of any importance to him. Tonight he would prove himself a true martial artist, and no one would be able to stop him!

**-AUTHOR'S NOTES!-**

Hey everyone, it's me again! I'd like to point out my thoughts on the timetable here, just to answer any questions that might arise. I went ahead and decided that Genma didn't waste any time in Japan when he began to train Ranma, according to my timeline I'm placing Ranma in China as early as six. How will I get around Ranma swimming to China and his middle school experience? Well just wait and see! Also, I fixed last chapter's notes to match the change of this chapter's title. Once again I had a whole story pop up and write itself, but that's what happens I suppose.

Also I wanted to give a special thanks to those who've left me reviews. Thank's for your support ChaosRune, I actually had something else entirely in mind for last chapter, but it sort of wrote itself. I still have the idea for later though. And thanks for your review too, screaming dean, I try to be as original as I can. I hope I'm keeping you all entertained, and thank you to everyone who's read so far! Be sure to check back again later for Iron Ranma Episode Five: Cage Rage!


	5. Cage Rage!

Long before Ranma and his father Genma visited Jusenkyo and met with their cursed fate, many years before Ranma first met Akane, the Saotome males traveled through China seeking strength, honor, and adventure. This is their story.

**Iron Ranma Episode Five!**

_**-Cage Rage-**_

Ranma stepped eagerly through the doors and jogged out onto the floor of the arena. There was a confused murmur from the crowd as his name was announced, which quickly turned into a buzz of protest. A man walked out of a side door and up to Ranma.

Bending down, the man said, "Are you sure you want to do this, boy? Your opponent will not hold back because you are young."

Ranma nodded, "Yes, Ranma is ready." His Chinese was worse than his Japanese, but it worked for most things.

The older man looked as though he wanted to stop Ranma, but he stood and walked back to the door he had come out of. Set into the wall of the arena was a small cubby, from which the man extracted a microphone. On the other side of the arena Ranma could see his opponent entering through a doorway similar to the one on Ranma's side. As he had been trained to, Ranma watched the other fighter carefully to learn what he could of the man's style.

The man, who was announced as Li Guan, moved with a fluid grace and light step. Just barely over five feet tall, the man was also rail thin. Ranma nodded to the man as they both approached the center of the ring. Li turned to the referee and said with dismay, "You're making me fight a kid? What kind of guy do you think I am?"

The announcer shrugged and replied, "The kid wants to fight, so you fight. Try not to hurt him ok?"

Ranma was having a hard time keeping up with the men, as they spoke rapidly in Chinese, but he got the basic idea. Shaking his head ruefully, Ranma backed off as the announcer got ready to begin the match.

'Let 'im think I'm a pushover. He's gonna be surprised, tha's fer sure."

The ref shouted, "Begin!" The Li and Ranma were off.

Light and fast, Li charged Ranma intent on ending the fight with one swift blow. He honestly didn't want to hurt a child, but he knew that he would have to in order to advance to the next round. Ranma had no such concerns about Li's welfare, and charged as quickly as he could.

They clashed, and each threw a series of probing hits that were easily countered on both sides. After determining the nature of their opponent's defense both fighters backed off and circled each other warily.

'This kid ain't just some punk, I better be more careful.'

Li advanced on Ranma and threw a jab with his right arm, expecting his smaller opponent to dodge it and expose his flank. To Li's surprise Ranma caught the man's hand and spun around the outside of his arm. With a sharp elbow to Li's exposed side, Ranma drove the man to his knees. Li wasn't such an easy target, even though he'd been caught off guard by the attack. From his position Li slid to his thigh and lashed out in a vicious side kick that caught Ranma's hip and sent the boy flying.

Ranma rolled in midair and put his feet under him, then landed hard several meters away from Li Guan. He narrowed his eyes and charged recklessly back into the fight. However when he reached Li the older fighter realized there had been nothing reckless about Ranma's charge at all. Ducking under Li's attack, Ranma slid like he was aiming for home plate in the bottom of the ninth of a tied game. However instead of targeting the man's ankles Ranma twisted and threw his weight up at the last minute to catch Li's chin in a brutal kick. As Li rocked back from the violent impact Ranma let his momentum carry his small frame higher, and then latched onto Li's shoulders. He did a brief handstand then twisted and let himself fall behind Li Guan. As Ranma fell he rolled his shoulders and flipped Li backwards over him. The older man landed hard, his breath going out of him in a loud huff. Ranma wasted no time and did yet another handstand, from which he launched into the air and came down with a foot to either side of Li's head, then delivered a blazingly fast and deadly strike to Li's forehead.

The blow didn't land, as Ranma stopped just millimeters from Li's face. The child prodigy smiled warmly at Li and asked, "D'ya yield?"

Li considered his position, and decided to call it a night. He could take advantage of the child's naiveté, but Li knew that if Ranma wasn't put out he'd get right back up and beat the fight right out of him. Li sighed and nodded, then smiled as he stood and dusted himself off. He turned and bowed to Ranma who did the same, then said, "Someday I hope to face you again, Saotome Ranma. Until that day, train hard!" And walked towards the exit, shoulders squared proudly.

Ranma beamed, he had won! He began to caper about the arena floor before the announcer ushered him out to allow the next match to begin. He sauntered over to his father who had been watching the match from the fighter's waiting area. Genma smirked proudly, but whapped his son on the back of his head anyway. Ranma glared up at his father and said, "Whaddya do that for?"

"You must not get cocky, boy", Genma chided sternly, "The hit was to deflate your head and get you focused again. Watch the coming battles well."

Both Saotomes watched each match with great interest and a professional eye. They analyzed each fighter's style and learned their tricks while taking special note of the winners, especially one man who appeared to be as tall as the Saotomes combined and nearly as wide. The giant of a man was pure muscle and faster than anyone his size should have been. For such a monster to move so quickly was frightening for Ranma to behold, and his brutal efficiency made Genma nod in approval. It soon became apparent that this man would reach the finals, and it began to make the elder Saotome nervous. He had much faith in his son, but the huge fighter was brutal and efficient.

Despite Genma's misgivings the night wore steadily on, and Ranma fought two more men. The first, Ka Rin, was tall and powerfully built, much like Genma. He came at Ranma with gusto, underestimating the boy as Li had. Unfortunately Ka wasn't as quick as Li, and soon found himself in over his head. His first punch went wide as Ranma ducked and weaved to the right. Ka responded by throwing a knee towards Ranma but it was like trying to hit smoke. By the time his knee was up Ranma had already spun around Ka's left flank.

Ranma's foot lashed out like a viper's strike and took ka in the knee, forcing the other martial artist off balance. The younger Saotome wasted no movement and pivoted on his planted leg while he threw an elbow to the back of Ka's head. The martial artist flipped forward and was still, knocked out cold. Ranma nodded at his work in satisfaction, then left to prepare himself for the next bout.

Ranma's third opponent was tall and lean, and had wrapped his shins and forearms. Having watched the man fight Ranma knew that he would have to beware strong kicks and swift footwork. With that in mind Ranma allowed his opponent to come to him. The man had been introduced as Fei Lun, and proved to be every bit as fast as Ranma suspected he would be. He opened by striking with a quick snap kick that turned into an axe kick without seeming to pause. Ranma dodged to the side to avoid these, and then attempted to get in closer to his opponent. Fei was having none of it, and spun low with an outstretched foot, hoping to catch Ranma in it. Ranma responded by jumping high and performing a flying kick, which was blocked by Fei.

Ranma took a step back and focused, then was on Fei once more. The young martial artist threw a rapid series of punches that were blocked, and was in turn forced to block the incoming knees and elbows of the other fighter. Finally Ranma saw an opportunity while he blocked one of Fei's elbow strikes. Ranma pushed up as the elbow came in, which allowed him to duck under the man's guard. Fei responded by spinning and attempting to hit Ranma across the back of the head with his other arm. Ranma had anticipated this, and so ducked the oncoming swipe. As he ducked he was brought in range of Fei's abdomen, which fell prey to a shaper elbow thrown with all Ranma's weight behind it. With the wind knocked out of him, Fei was much easier to handle and went down quickly.

Finally Ranma found himself in the arena for his last match of the night, and he shivered as he watched the mountainous fighter step from the opposing doors. The fighters approached each other to bow in respect, and as they walked to their starting points Ranma had to shake himself to regain his composure. Fearsome from far away, the man was worse close up. And his eyes, which were so cold and heartless, made Ranma long for someone to comfort him. He would not give up, though, not with his father watching on in pride.

The announcer introduced the fighter, whose name was Guan Ru, and signaled the start of the match. Ranma wasted no time; he rocketed towards the big man in an unprecedented display of speed. As Ranma reached the man he dove between his legs and lashed out at the back of the man's knees. The giant fighter didn't give in so easily. As Ranma kicked, the man buckled his knees and dropped to the ground leaving Ranma no purchase to spring from. Ranma landed on his back and skidded, then was up again in an instant. An instant was all the lightning quick monster needed to close with Ranma and send a quick and devastating punch towards the boy. Ranma executed a series of back flips to carry him away from the piston-like thrusts of Guan's attacks.

He could feel the movement of the displaced air with each punch, and from the intensity Ranma knew he was in trouble. Not a single one of those punches could be allowed to land, or it would be all over! Ranma gave up his back flips and attempted to dodge in past the giant's fists and close with his body. The man was having none of it, and quickly backed off, swatting Ranma as he went. Ranma flew through the air and landed on the ground and he could _swear_ he heard something rattling around his head. Shaking it off Ranma stood again and let Guan come to him.

Guan obliged, advancing on the younger martial artist swiftly. Taking a chance, Ranma let Guan approach into his circle, then leapt straight up as fast as he could. The man's fists rained down on the space Ranma had occupied just a moment ago, and so he was completely unprepared when Ranma landed on his bald head. The boy prodigy stood there for a millisecond before executing yet another leap. He'd never tried to fight like his father before that moment but he knew one thing well, 'In an aerial battle, the man in the air has the advantage'.

Ranma flew straight up towards the roof of the arena, reveling in the feeling of the wind passing him. The feel of flight became everything, but with reluctance he backed away from his exultation as he reached the apex of his flight and began to descend. There was still a fight to win, and now he had Guan's undivided attention.

Expecting to be intercepted by Guan's fists Ranma was caught completely off guard as the man stuck his hands into his pockets and danced to one side, then spun and delivered a vicious roundhouse to Ranma's collar.

As Ranma went flying he managed to focus past the pain and put his feet down in time to land, albeit painfully. He stood and crouched into a low guard, expecting the older fighter to already be bearing down on him. Instead he was surprised to see the man was just staring at him, smiling wickedly. The huge man began walking towards Ranma, saying, "Careful with the flashy moves there, kid, if I'd wanted to I could have ended it. Your throat doesn't take hits as well as your collar"

Ranma stood and rolled his shoulders, but didn't let Guan enjoy his momentary victory. Off like a shot from a cannon, Ranma charged Guan once again. The huge man stepped to one side and lashed out with his leg, attempting to catch Ranma across the chest. Ranma allowed Guan's leg to catch him, but then used his smaller size to swing around the leg as though it were a giant tree-trunk. Landing deftly atop the man's leg, Ranma jumped again and spun, using the extra momentum to put force behind his blow. Guan's head rocked back as Ranma threw a devastating elbow into the man's surprised face. He didn't give his opponent time to recover. Completing his spin Ranma landed on the kick boxer's wide shoulder and began to pummel the huge fighter's head.

With a roar Guan shook Ranma from his shoulders then danced back, breathing heavily. Ranma flipped as he fell and landed easily, but as he looked at the other fighter's face he nearly stumbled. Guan's face was a contorted mask of rage, blood from split lips frothing with every breath. Ranma took a hesitant step back, and for the first time took his eyes of Guan to look towards his father.

Genma's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening, and he shouted to his son, "Don't just stand there, boy! He's a berserker; you need to hit him _now_!"

Ranma turned back towards Guan, who was now breathing heavily and staring straight at Ranma with dead hate-filled eyes. Ranma gulped then charged Guan, even if he didn't know what a berserker was he hoped to finish the fight quickly. Closing quickly with Guan Ranma dodged past the man's insanely strong punches, spinning around behind the man to attack his back. Guan spun quickly, only to find Ranma continued to run circles around him. Guan continued to spin, unleashing a hail of punches that Ranma barely dodged around. Ranma moved faster and faster, bringing his opponent's speed up as well. Then with an abrupt stop Ranma planted his feet and sprinted back around Guan in the opposite direction. With a loud yell Guan spun to follow Ranma and lashed out in a searingly fast blaze of punches that would have turned Ranma to pudding. Before any of them could hit, however, there was a loud wet "SNAP" and Guan pitched forward, his left foot tilted at an excruciating angle.

Ranma leapt back from the towering man's fall and watched as he crashed to the ground. Ranma Breathed heavily, worn out from his fast-paced dodging. He had no idea what had happened but was glad that the man was down for the count despite that. Ranma had been searching for an opening, trying to circle the giant fighter and find one, but nothing had presented itself. Gradually the blood stopped pounding in his ears and Ranma became aware of another sound...cheering.

Looking around him Ranma could see the arena, which had been packed with people, cheering wildly for his success. Throughout the night the monster Guan Ru had trashed his opponents without ever taking a hit and the crowd went wild as they saw a mere child take Guan down. Ranma beamed and began to wave at the crowd thinking to himself, 'If they only knew how hard tha guy was ta beat, they'd really cheer'

Ranma was also aware of his father, who came running out of the fighter's pit at full tilt, scooping Ranma up and spinning him in an uncharacteristic display of fatherly emotion. He was yelling something, but over all the noise Ranma couldn't really make it out. All he really knew was that at this moment, he had never been happier before.

After everything had calmed down Ranma was formerly announced that night's champion, and he was rewarded a cash pot that came to nearly 10,000 Yuan. Genma eagerly scooped up the prize and his son and made haste out of the arena, despite the manager's protests that Genma have his son fight the next night as well. Genma had other plans, and now he had the money to make those plans a reality. Soon Ranma found himself standing beside his father at the shipping docks on the river while his elder negotiated passage on a tramp freighter bound for the coast. They paid well and in cash, so before much time had passed the freighter was moving downriver, with the Saotomes sitting astern watching the stars as they traveled.

"Pops, why were ya in such a hurry ta get on this boat?" queried Ranma.

Genma stood and walked to the rail, considering his words. "Boy, when was the last time you were in Japan?"

Ranma knew his father knew the answer, but responded, "When I was six, pops" and waited for his father to be less vague.

"When we left home I brought you across the ocean to teach you the Anything Goes School, and turn you into the best martial artist of your generation. Tonight you showed me the fruits of that training, and so as of today I declare that you have learned all there is to know of the basic Anything Goes style."

Ranma was shocked speechless and bounded to his feat happily. He knew what this meant, and had waited a long time for the honor.

Genma nodded with pride, glad that his son understood the great honor he was about to receive. "As of this moment, Ranma, you are a student of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, and since you've forgotten, today is also your eleventh birthday. Congratulations, my son."

Ranma whooped loudly and capered about the deck. His father had been right, he'd been so focused on advancement he'd completely lost track of the date.

"I saw your desire to take to the skies in combat as you fought with Guan Ru, and so I know that you are ready to begin learning our family's style of the Art. Because I will be training you in our family techniques, we must return to Japan and retrieve the proper scrolls. There is much I can teach you, but there is much you must read as well."

Ranma's face fell. He had left Japan, and the school system, without ever learning to read. Unless he was literate he'd never be able to read the advanced scrolls and teachings of his family art. Despair began to overwhelm the boy.

"Do not loose heart my son", chuckled Genma, "That is yet another reason we must return to Japan. You will be enrolled in school for a short time, long enough to learn what you must to continue your training. While you are enrolled you will begin to learn more of our school. Now get some sleep boy, we've a long way to travel."

Ranma nodded and unrolled his sleeping bag in the area the freighter's crew had designated for Genma and Ranma. He could barely sleep, as thoughts were going through his head at light speed. The advanced teachings, and school, and being back in his homeland all warred for precedence in his mind. However, as he drifted off only one thought found dominance in his mind. There traveling under the stars, the sound that filled Saotome Ranma's head were the voices of hundreds of people, all cheering his name.

**-AUTHOR'S NOTES-**

Yes, it's true; I've slowed down my pace. The weekend came and I had things to do, but I couldn't stop thinking of that pesky fight scene that needed to get written! Oh well, here it is, I hope it meets with approval, I know I liked it! Big thanks once again to all my readers and especially those of you who've left reviews. I love comments!

Yes, Ranma is off to middle school, and as everyone knows that means one very lost boy is about to come into the fray. Things should get interesting, huh? And just what is Genma doing in Japan...Why should he need scrolls to teach Ranma anything at all? And just why does the author think you need to read his notes? All these questions and MORE are answered in the next exciting episode of Iron Ranma!


	6. Monkey Business

Ranma stood with his legs apart for balance and his back straight, arms ready and at his side. Forcing his breathing to come deeply and regularly, Ranma prepared himself for the foe he faced. Large, impossibly so, the enemy stood placidly as though refusing to even acknowledge Ranma's existence. The boy martial artist glared at his opponent then took a step forward, knowing that he would win whatever the cost. Thus did Saotome Ranma take his first step onto the campus of Saint Mary's International All-Boys school.

**Iron Ranma Episode Six!**

_**-Monkey Business-**_

"Whaddya mean I gotta go ta school!"

Ranma, who had been doing an advanced form based on speed and limiting movement, was brought up short by his father's sudden announcement. He had never before considered school as something he'd ever do and up until that point hadn't even given it a second thought. It wasn't that Ranma had anything against school really. He just didn't want to waste time sitting in a classroom listening to some windbag when he could be outside learning new and stronger techniques.

"I mean that unless I have you attend enough school to get you clear of the system, I'll have hell to pay. Now get back to your form boy, it was sloppy.

Ranma grumbled and returned to his form, but was troubled by the new information. He'd been educated in a very limited fashion but enough to know he had better things to do. There was nothing to be done about it, however, so Ranma chose to push it from his mind and concentrate on his footwork. It helped that every time he made a mistake his father would remind him by launching a pebble at his head.

By the end of the day Ranma was tired, sore, and battered. In all it was an average day. Genma prepared his bedroll and lay down, then grunted and spoke into the darkness.

"Ranma, tomorrow I am traveling to Kamakura. You will be responsible for reaching the school I've enrolled you in. You have everything you'll need in your backpack, so you'll be fine." He then rolled over and got comfortable before continuing. As Ranma began to doze the last words he heard were his father grumbling.

"You'll do our family honor Ranma, or else."

The next day, as Ranma walked towards the main office of the school, he couldn't help but gaze around himself in amazement. There were boys his age all around him, and what's more they looked like they were enjoying themselves. For the most part anyway, a few looked surly or downright unhappy. Finally Ranma approached the doors of the office and let himself in. Inside, a matronly woman with fine silver hair and thick horn-rimmed glasses sat behind a huge oaken desk. She stared down her overly-generous nose at Ranma as the boy stepped timidly inside, then cleared her throat as he dithered near the door.

"May I help you young man?"

Ranma squared his shoulders and walked stiffly towards her desk, then came to an abrupt halt and said, "M'name's Saotome Ranma, an my pop says this' the place I gotta go ta get inta my classes." Ranma wound down uncertainly as he stared at the woman, who had affected a rather horrified expression.

"My word, who ever taught you such horrible bad grammar! No matter, your name is Saotome Ranma you said?"

Ranma nodded in affirmation, coloring slightly at the insult.

"Very well, let me see about you." With that the woman stood and strode over to the far side of the office where fifteen tall steel filing cabinets stood like tin soldiers, guarding the documents they held. The woman moved to one cabinet and produced a key from the folds of her skirt, then unlocked the files and opened a drawer. She rifled through the folders within and drew out a weak looking folder that had 'Saotome Ranma' printed neatly on a tab. That done she replaced the drawer, locked the cabinet, and stepped back around her desk, where she promptly opened Ranma's file and began to read.

"Hmmm, it seems you've been traveling abroad for some time. You'll have to pass a basic aptitude test so we can determine where to place you, but you should get on well here. We have students from all nationalities here so I'm certain you'll make friends swiftly. Now it says here you have no place of residence?" The woman arched her eyebrow questioningly at Ranma, who shrugged helplessly. "Very well, we have dorms just across the street from our campus for boys like you. You are a very rare case Mr. Saotome, I spoke with your father at length and he assures me your mind is of the highest caliber. It had better be."

Ranma gulped at the woman's insinuations, and then followed her as she stood and strode out of her office. She began giving him a tour of the campus and introducing him to some of the faculty members. Her name was Ms. Garell and as the headmistress she commanded respect in the male-dominated hallways. Boys as young as six and as old as nineteen could be seen on the sprawling campus as Ranma trailed behind his tour guide and gaped in wonder. When he had imagined what school would be like he'd been way off.

Eventually the tour led them to the dormitories, where Ranma was shown a room that he would occupy himself.

"Unfortunately, although it is our practice to pair students in these dormitories, we do not have a roommate for you. You will have to make do until we receive another student your age. Testing for placement will be given tomorrow promptly at six in the morning. Be awake and at my office at that time, or there will be no way to admit you to St. Mary's. Come now, let me introduce you the young man in charge of your dorm."

Ms. Garell left Ranma's room and walked down the hallway to the last door and knocked twice. After a short wait the door opened and a boy of roughly eighteen stepped out and bowed towards the Headmistress. He introduced himself as Saskera Ju and smiled warmly at Ranma.

"Hey there kiddo, it's nice to meet you!"

Ranma smiled and bowed, then said "Hi, m'name's Saotome Ranma, an I guess I'll be stayin' here fer now."

Ju nodded and looked to Ms. Garrell, who primly stated that Ju would show Ranma everything he was expected to know and ensure his arrival at her office at six sharp. With that she gave a slight bow and turned on her heal, marching from the dorms.

Ju watched her leave in bemusement before turning back to Ranma's anxious waiting. Ju was a tall and skinny fellow who turned out to be from Okinawa. His warm and open personality meshed well with Ranma's innocent nature, and the two instantly hit it off.

"So Ranma, you'll be spending some time with us?"

"Looks that way Mr. Saskera, an I guess 'till pops gets back 'm gonna be learnin'"

Ju chuckled at Ranma's loose manner of speech and easy posture, then gestured for Ranma to follow him. As they walked Ju handed Ranma a pamphlet and began explaining the various rules and expectations at St. Mary's. After an hour Ranma's second tour ran down, and Ju excused himself, telling Ranma, "If you need anything just use a phone to page me, but you should be ok on your own. Feel free to wander around anywhere on campus but don't head back to the dorms without someone accompanying you across the street, alright?"

Ranma nodded and watched as Ju wandered off, then shrugged to himself and went in search of something to do. He didn't get far before a group of five twelve year old boys stopped him behind a building. Ranma blinked as he drew up short of the boys, then looked around in confusion. The whole campus seemed suspiciously empty as just moments before it had been bustling with activity.

"Hey kid", Said the larges of the group, a red haired child who was overly large for his age, "I guess you're new here. Well lemme get one thing strait, my name's Mr. Fairfield, and around here's I'm the big fish, ya got that?"

Ranma turned his attention back to the boy calling himself Mr. Jin and cocked his head to one side in confusion. "I get the big part, but why do they say yer a fish?"

Fairfield colored slightly and stuck a thumb at one of the boys standing behind him. "Listen up twerp, this here's Franklin. Franklin's kinda mean when he's missed lunch, and we'd be eating right now if I didn't have to mess around back here with you. Catch my meaning?"

Ranma nodded and hazarded a guess. "Well I hope you an' Franklin work everythin' out, if yer keepin' him away from lunch." Ranma knew he'd be upset about missing lunch too, but didn't know why Fairfield was rubbing Franklin's loss in that way.

"Yer not getting me, punk!" Fairfield was starting to get agitated at Ranma's nonchalant attitude. "I mean if you step wrong Franklin's gonna mess you up!"

Ranma blinked in surprise, and muttered "This must be one heck of a school if ya even gotta walk a certain way." Ranma nodded to himself then looked Fairfield straight in the eye and said with conviction, "Right! I told my pops I'd do m'best, so if I've gotta walk right I better do it! Thank you for warnin' me Mr. Fairfield. I wouldn't want to upset Franklin by walking wrong. But, why does he get angry, shouldn't the school step in?"

Fairfield's face turned an ugly color as his eye started to twitch spastically. He roared in frustration, "NO! Listen ya useless no-brained skinny as a rail loser! I mean that I'm in charge around here! If ya don't want to get hurt, do what I tell ya when I tell ya to do it or else!" Fairfield stopped and breathed rapidly, trying to calm himself down.

Ranma nodded and shrugged. He had been called worse by his father, but he honestly had no idea what had gotten Fairfield so upset. "I don't understand, are you part of the faculty?"

Fairfield shrieked in frustration and yelled, "Knock his lights out Franklin; I'm tired of this kid's smart-assed remarks!"

Franklin nodded then jumped forward, intent on dragging Ranma to the ground. There were a lot of things that Ranma didn't understand about his new school, such as the sleeping arrangements, where Fairfield fit into his list of faculty members that he'd received after his tour with Ju, and when and where he'd go to get fed. One thing always had made sense to the younger Saotome, however, and that was combat. As Franklin leapt forward Ranma slid to the right and watched as the other boy flew harmlessly past. With a loud thud, the aggressive young man landed hard on the turf, not having expected his quarry to be so slippery.

Franklin stood and spat out a mouth of dirt in a fury. He learned once again leapt at Ranma, who again stepped to the side almost casually and allowed Franklin to be carried past by his own momentum. This time however Ranma decided to help the other boy along, and grabbed him by his uniform's belt and hurled him an extra few feet. As the other four boys launched themselves at Ranma the young martial artist began to feel as though he would have had better luck looking for the cafeteria.

Ranma jumped back and towards the wall of the building as he was charged by the four boys. As he backed up they affected looks of feral glee, thinking that their prey was running scared. Too late they realized that he was leading, not running. As Ranma's back hit the wall of the school outbuilding Ranma leapt to one side, grabbing one of the other boys as he went. Spinning, Ranma threw the boy into the wall, then pushed off him and into the air. The other three bullies tried to follow the boy martial artist as he jumped, but as he reached his apex he came even with the afternoon sun, and they lost him in the glare.

Flipping mid-air Ranma came down with his left foot extended and caught Fairfield on the collar, then pushed off with his toes and spun again, connecting his right foot to the side of Fairfield's head. Ranma allowed his momentum to carry him around as he dropped to the ground, and as he landed he was facing the last two boys. They didn't have time to know how outclassed they really were. Ranma slid forward and threw a strong right into the abdomen of the first boy, then spun and caught the last boy across the chin with his left elbow. They both fell to the ground in pain.

The five boys had been defeated soundly in a just a few moments, and even though Ranma hated fighting people who were so clearly outclassed he knew that even untrained fighters could be dangerous in a group. Straightening his shirt Ranma walked off in search of the cafeteria, wondering if he could find someone more willing to show him how to walk the correct way.

Elsewhere, south and west of the Tokyo metropolitan area, Saotome Genma was walking up the steps to a Buddhist temple located in Kamakura. One of his old friends had settled in here, and Genma intended to pay the old girl a visit. It helped some that an ancient Shaolin Boxing technique was rumored to be held in safety by the monks at the temple. Genma thought that with any luck he'd be able to convince Miku to let him 'borrow' it for a while.

Genma chuckled evilly as he crested the steps to the temple, and then stopped in amazement. Instead of the serenity of an ancient Shaolin temple, filled with meditating monks and incense, Genma found the place overrun by what appeared to be tourists. His jaw dropped as he watched them wander the sacred grounds snapping pictures and laughing merrily while their children ran through the gardens and capered around their parents' legs. An elderly monk approached Genma as the martial artist stood there in shock, but Genma barely noticed the man until he cleared his throat. At that point Genma jumped spectacularly, having been frightened out of his wits by the monk.

"Excuse me, sir, but are you here to tour the temple?"

Genma shook his head and found his tongue, saying, "No, I am on a long pilgrimage, and would seek the monk known as Seta Miku."

The elderly Buddhist nodded and replied, "She is in deep meditation, but I will take you to her. Come, follow me, and please ignore the cameras. Just act naturally, pretend they are not here so that their experience may be authentic."

Genma gaped at the old monk's back as the man turned and began walking towards the temple's main building. After a moment's hesitation he followed the monk into the temple. After a short walk Genma was led to a simple looking room with wooden floors and no window. Incense hung heavy over the head of the woman sitting in the center of the room meditating. The walls were sparsely decorated with scroll paintings, and there was a Bonsai tree sitting on a low table next to a futon in one corner. The old monk excused himself and left Genma to watch his old friend meditate. After a few minutes she opened one eye a looked up at Genma speculatively.

"You're back Genma?"

Genma nodded affected a roguish grin before saying, "Well you know how things go Miku, Business calls you away but pleasure always brings you back"

Miku closed her eye and appeared to return to meditation. Genma was just about to speak up again when she said, "Genma, you bastard, you left me here half dead. Seven years ago."

Genma's smile slipped a little and he chuckled nervously. "You aren't still sore about that are you Miku? I mean, accidents happen, and there isn't much anyone can do! Besides, the past is the past right?" Though her expression didn't change, Genma had the distinct impression he'd just put his foot in his mouth.

"No Genma, I'm not upset." Genma breathed a sigh of relief while Miku continued, "I'm not upset because the monks here treated me with kindness and respect. They guided me to find enlightenment. I believe that I was about to reach that before you walked through the door."

Genma suddenly began to sweat bullets, though his old friend's voice had never changed pitch. He found her perfectly schooled features to be very unnerving.

"So you see Genma, I am not upset that you left me here to die while you made off with the Sacred Scrolls of the Dragon Clan. I am not upset that you have avoided me for seven years. In fact, I am not even upset that you have set back my journey to enlightenment by perhaps another seven years."

Genma arched his eyebrow and said, "Ah, well that's good. If you're not angry then I have a little something I'd like you to help me with." He failed to notice a muscle in Miku's forehead begin to twitch.

"And what would it be that this one could help you with?"

"I am looking for an ancient Shaolin scroll that details an ultimate technique that can only be learned by the most skilled male martial artists!" Genma was so wrapped up in his thoughts of the scroll he completely missed Miku shift her center of balance slightly forward.

"And you heard it was at this temple did you?"

"Of course, and I knew that if you were still here I'd be able to acquire it easily!"

Miku opened her eye again, deep ice-blue iris meeting his bespectacled brown eyes. She studied him for a few moments before forming her reply. "So you want the scroll?"

"Yes, it is likely to be on a scroll."

"And you came to me, who you left here half-dead while you ran off with scrolls that we promised each other we would share" Miku opened her other eye, which Genma noted had an angry red iris. He gulped and realized too late exactly what Miku had been getting at.

"Err, well yes but you said you weren't still sore about all that."

"I lied."

** AUTHOR'S NOTES! **

Ah yes, it's me again! No I didn't fall off the face of the earth, I started school. I plan on updating weekly, and if I can I'll try to churn out two chapters a weekend, but don't hold me to that! In case anyone is curious St. Mary's is an actual school in Japan, but I'm fudging things a little for my own uses, such as the real St. Mary's is taught primarily in English, a langue Ranma is not so good with. I hope no one minds.

Thank you for reading my story, please review even if you don't like it. In fact especially if you don't like it tell me why and how I might improve! This is my first fan fiction and I am writing it primarily to sharpen my skills as an author, so any input is welcome. Enough rambling from me, stay tuned for the next episode of Iron Ranma: Shaolin Shuffle!


	7. An Iron Ranma Omake!

Buried under reams of paper, hounded by college professors, and constantly wondering where the next meal will come from. This is the life of a fan fiction writer, but is it any excuse?

**Iron Ranma Omake One!**

_**-The Author is a Dirty Slacker!-**_

Genma and Ranma sat beneath a great open sky deep in the woods of China. A fires crackled merrily in their pit while above it roasted a pair of rabbits that Ranma had caught himself. He was so engrossed in turning the spit to make sure all sides got cooked evenly that he started jerkily when his father's voice rumbled out a question.

"Boy, Doesn't it seem odd to you that we're out here, in the woods like this?"

Ranma turned towards his father and blinked in confusion. Since when had it been his responsibility to think of things like that? At eleven the only important things to Ranma were martial arts and where his next meal was coming from. Still he figured it would be better to just humor his father rather than get into an argument. Besides that it would likely end up in more training tomorrow for Ranma if he got snide tonight. Thinking over the proper responses and decided on the most intelligent one, Ranma rejoined with "Wha?"

Genma shook his head dejectedly. All the months he had spent trying to teach the boy to sense the world around him had obviously not taken. Genma rose from his place beside the fire and took a few steps towards the darkness before he continued.

"The fact is, Ranma, something about this seems very unnatural."

"Aw give it a rest pops, jes sit down and eat yer dinner, it's done."

Genma sighed and returned to the fire, then swiftly removed a hare from the spit and shoved it onto another stick, then he began to eat. The two Saotomes sat in silence eating contentedly, but when a twig snapped in the darkness both were immediately on their feet, ready to face whatever was coming for them. More than one traveler had met his demise by being incautious during the night, and neither martial artist planned on being taken by surprise. No amount of preparation could have prepared them for what came out of the forest, however.

A teenaged Japanese girl, likely around sixteen years old and carrying a pot of something indescribably putrid, skipped out of the woods and merrily said, "Ranma, I've made you dinner!"

Ranma had never seen this girl before in his entire life, but the only thing he could think to respond with was also the most likely to wind up angering the girl. Unfortunately for him, at eleven years old he wasn't terribly concerned with a girl's feelings. Especially not one he'd just met that was implying he was to eat whatever toxins were in that pot.

And so with a great bellow he proclaimed, "OH **hell no** I ain't eating none of that you freaky crazy kitchen destroyin' psycho!"

A vein seemed to throb in the girl's head and she dropped the pot, which rolled to one side and began to bubble suspiciously. Suddenly a large wooden mallet of indescribable proportions seemed to materialize in the clenched fist of her right hand. As it did she gazed at Ranma with a burning intensity that set his knees week. And so it was that he was completely unable to dodge when the girl swung her mallet in a beautiful imitation of a major league baseball player and caught Ranma right on the chin.

Her cry of, "Ranma, you idiot!" resounded through the night. Ranma made nary a noise as he sailed through the darkness.

Genma stared at the girl in horror and said the only thing that he thought would save his pitiful life.

"Would you care for some rabbit?'

The girl smiled cheerfully and nodded, then skipped over to the fire and sat down.

"I'd love some! Do you have any salt?"

Ranma woke with a scream that startled his roommates and neighbors alike. He looked around himself in wide-eyed fright and took in his surroundings. He remembered now that he was in the dormitories of St.Mary's Boy's school, and that tomorrow he was scheduled to take a test to see if he would be enrolled permanently or not. His roommates, which had been assigned to him in response to his earlier fight, muttered very unpleasant things about his parentage then rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. Ranma followed suit but couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare. The horrible poison coming at him, the blood-chilling smile on the girl's face, and the sheer force of her hits.

Ranma rolled over and and began to repeat a mantra to himself to help him sleep. As he drifted off he continued to mutter, "It was just a dream, ain't nobody like that on earth. It was just a dream, ain't nobody like that on earth".

Sweet dreams, Saotome Ranma.

_**-Author's Notes!-**_

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I swear I'm working on the next chapter! Please don't hate me!


End file.
